


Poor, Wicked Sammy Lawrence

by faerieeeeeeee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame Song), Multi, also i forget how to tag stuff whoops, ironically disney songs will give you a LOT of inspiration for batim fics lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieeeeeeee/pseuds/faerieeeeeeee
Summary: Inspired by the Hunchback of Notre Dame’s song “Hellfire”, a distressed Sammy Lawrence prays to Bendy to cleanse of him of his “sins”,- his love for Susie-Campbell-turned-Alice-Angel.





	Poor, Wicked Sammy Lawrence

The servant of his lord wandered the halls of the flooded studio. He once believed his lord’s ink could wash away his sins, but more and more during these dark times he falls further, further into the dirty sin, the way he was once consumed by the inky abyss all those years ago. 

He further wandered, searching for... something. He shouldn’t have to search, years in these corridors meant that they were memorized quite some time ago. Then why did it take him longer than usual? Was his mind slipping? It must be the sin, it was corrupting him. It had to be it.

Here’s the statue, right where it was. Perfect and pristine, at least in his eyes. He got down on his knees, his fingers lacing between each other. He may not have his toes, but his fingers remained, as they were necessary to pray. His eyes closed behind the mask, he began to murmur quietly, his dark, sultry voice echoing throughout the empty inky halls. 

“My lord, you know I am your most devout servant, I’ve done more for you than anyone else. I love you, and if I truly don’t then strike me down where I kneel. I  _ beg _ you!”

Silence. Sammy filled with pleasure. This  _ must _ be proof that his services were satisfactory to his lord. 

“If, then, I work so hard to please you, why do I feel these… feelings?” His fingers tightened against each other. “These sinful feelings, these sinful thoughts? Why should I feel anything for anyone but you? You’re my only love, I swear by it, I swear!” 

His yells echoed aimlessly. He was now kneeling in a pile of ink- his own dripping on the cold, lifeless floor. Dripping from his hands, his mouth, his eyes, obscured by the mask. He reached a hand up to wipe the ink spilling from his lips. Hadn’t someone done this to him before? It was a girl, wasn’t it? He was finding it harder to remember, her charming smile and heavenly voice carrying him away from this  **hell** of a studio. The angel filled him with a love his lord never gave him.

This isn’t- this isn’t right! He can’t have such feelings! Never for her, filthy angel. Only his lord was he allowed to love. Only for Bendy was he allowed to long for.  _ Nobody else. _ Not pretty Susie, and not the heavenly Alice Angel she had become. Neither of them deserved his love.  _ Neither of them. _

“It’s not my fault!” he yelled at the statue. “I’m not to blame. It was that filthy angel who did this to me! She cursed me! She’s trying to keep me away!” He was beginning to partially melt now, on his hands and knees in a disgusting ink puddle of the floor. “Punish her, my lord. Punish her and make her pay. Make her pay for her sins, and cleanse me of mine!”

The ink was staining his mask now. He clasped his hands together, inky tears flooding his eyesight, blinding him. “Don’t let her siren song cast her spell! Please, my lord, don’t let her enchant me!  **Destroy** Susie,  **destroy the angel** !”

Poor, wicked Sammy Lawrence collapsed on the ground, heaving, crying, a sorry, inky mess. “Have mercy on her,” he whispered, pleaded, in a raspy voice, as dark as ever. “Have mercy on  _ me _ .” 

 

Blinded by his tears, perhaps for the better, Sammy couldn’t see the angel walking in front of him, desperately wishing to help the poor man, to heal him. All she could do was wipe an inky tear running down his face, gently push aside the mask, and kiss his forehead. He sighed deeply and shakily, basked with the warmth of the angel’s love after the bitter cold of a devil’s hate. Slowly, the angel disappeared without having been seen, retreating to the shadows where she must stay. She’d be his guardian angel, if that was all she could do the guide her poor Sammy Lawrence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen man, this song works GREAT with BATIM and you can fight me on this. Especially Alice and Sammy, which i kinda why i wrote this damn thing lol. Also okay I purposely shortened this to 666 words and lemme tell you that was not fun. 
> 
> I also haven't posted here in a while so if I fuck up w/ tagging or whatever then plz... help me out... I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
